


Monkeying Around

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix would set things on fire, Chat Blanc hurt and we can't make Mari deal with that again, F/M, First fic of 2020, I watched avengers endgame again and I was inspired, Last Fic of 2019, Let's be honest, Oneshot for now, Road Trip, Through Time and Space, Time Travel, also tired, happy b day Kim now try not to die, kim's a dumbass but we stan a loyal king, let's get more bunnyx content, no beta we die like men, protect marinette dupain-cheng, so I'm making this great Mari protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Based off of a writing prompt on Pinterest (originally from Tumblr)"On your 18th birthday, you receive a letter from your future self. Some recieve long letters about future loves or changes and regrets... Yours contains nothing but a small list of locations and the words 'never visit' ""You'd think id know myself better than this," you say, typing the first set of coordinates into your GPS."
Relationships: Max Kanté & Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Monkeying Around

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldve gone to sleep instead of writing this. But it was fun oop.

Kim was never the smartest person in his class. He barely understood calculus and if someone asked him what the homework was, he'd respond with a panicked message back. 

He managed to get by, studying with Max and Alix, learning the information. 

He was able to pass every test in school, but the test about to come was unlike any other he had encountered. 

...

Lê Chiến Kim woke up on the morning of his 18th birthday feeling....weird. 

He knew that his letter would come, and that just wasn't something that anyone could prepare for. He had seen many of his friends receive their letter, some people were excited, others depressed. No matter what, it was always overwhelming. 

Kim walked downstairs and his whole family was waiting for him, with some cake. 

"Happy birthday Champ." His dad smiled at him. 

"Your letter came in the mail." His mom pointed at the table. 

"Shouldn't I wait until later?"

"Sweetie, I've really got to get to work. It's your letter, but..."

Kim sighed. His mom was trying to guilt trip him, again. "Thank you guys so much, but I think I need to do this on my own."

"We're always here if you need us pal."

"Thanks Dad."

"Just a phonecall away."

"Yep." Kim blinked, trying to ignore the tears. He had thought that maybe once his parents would have time for him, on the most important day of his life.

But they didn't. For them it was just a regular day. 

"Do you mind if I invite a couple of friends over?" Kim really didn't want to be alone when he read his letter. It was always an emotional moment, and he wanted support.

"Which friends?"

"Max." Kim winced, knowing that his mom didn't approve of his next friend, "and Alix."

"Fine." His mom sighed. "Only because it's your birthday. After the candle incident she's not allowed inside the kitchen."

"I know mom." He rolled his eyes.

"No dares." His dad nodded. "We mean it. See you later son."

"Bye."

They walked out the door and he was alone.

Completely. Just him and the letter.

Kim took a deep breath. It was now or never. Now or-

He ripped the envelope...

Then he pulled out his phone to make a couple calls. 

...

_"Hey, Max can you come over? I really don't want to be alone when I open this, you know?"_

_..._

_"Hey, Alix, remember when you opened your letter? Well it's my turn now and honestly, I'm kinda panicking, can you come over so I'm not alone? "_

_..._

Two phone calls and ten minutes later, Kim and his two friends were sitting in a circle on the floor of his living room. 

(Nowhere near the kitchen, mom)

He hesitated again. "I don't know if I should even open it."

"There is a 88% chance that what this says will change your life."

"I know. That's why I'm scared."

"Don't be a coward. Do it and you're cool." Alix changed. 

"Do it and you're cool hasn't worked on me for like five years."

"Fine-"

"Remember, you guys are not allowed to do dares-"

"That's just at school."

"Thank you Kim." The pink haired gremlin smirked. "I dare you to open it."

And Kim was never one to resist a dare. 

He looked Alix dead in the eyes, ignoring the loud sigh from Max, and pulled the letter out. 

"What does this mean?" He turned the paper to face his friends. 

It wasn't a letter at all. Kim had recieved some sort of list. A bunch of locations, and the words "NEVER GO HERE. YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH"

"Whoa."

"Right? It's like a challenge."

"I don't think-"

Alix nodded. "we definitely have to go to those places."

Max looked it over. "I'm almost 100% positive that Alix is wrong."

"Hey!"

"Future Kim doesn't want us going there, let's trust him."

"Maybe it's reverse psychology." 

"Reverse what?" Kim asked.

Max sighed. "If Kim understands reverse psychology in the future, he really has changed."

"I think we should go."

"I'm with Alix." Kim shrugged. "It's my list. It's almost like a challenge."

"There is no way that I can let you guys go to those places. Knowing you, there's a 50% chance of injury, most likely a broken bone."

"We don't get hurt that often."

Alix gave him the look.

"Okay, maybe we do, but this probably isn't that dangerous."

"If it'll make you feel better, you can come along." Alix offered.

"What made you think I was taking you pipsqueak?" 

"Well, first I know that you have no sense of direction, so you need a navigator."

"Max could do that."

"He could, but I have snacks."

"Fine." Kim started walking out the door. "Are you guys ready or what?"

"What?" Max asked. "I was still trying to calculate the probability of death."

Alix was already outside. "I call shotgun."

Kim got into the drivers seat and pulled out his phone. As he started to type the first address into his phone, he shook his head. "You'd think I should know myself better than this."

...

After nearly 20 minutes of driving, they were at the first location. Underneath the Eiffel Tower.

Max looked around confused. "How did you even get your car under here?"

"I don't know, I just followed the gps."

Alix was snickering. "Yeah dumbass, you followed the walking paths. Cars cant be here."

"Yes they can. Mine is."

"Then why aren't there any other cars?"

"And why did you have to run over multiple traffic cones to get here?"

"I don't know." Kim shrugged. "Let's look around and figure out why this place is special"

"You should move your car before you get a parking ticket."

Kim looked around. "honestly I don't know how I got here, or how to get out."

"Just find a real parking lot." Max sighed. "Park the car and then we can look."

"That's smart."

"What would we do without you Max?"

"Probably set something on fire." He mumbled. 

"You're right."

Alix winked. "I just got an idea."

"No!" Max shouted. "I can't go to jail I'm too smart."

"And I'm not?" Kim frowned. 

Both of his friends stared at him.

"Okay, fine. I'm moving the car. It's moving. See?"

...

Through some miraculous sequence of events, Kim managed to get the car into an actual parking spot and about 15 minutes later, the gang was once again under the Eiffel Tower, this time on foot.

"So, we"re looking for the truth."

"That's pretty vague, id rather commit arson."

"I'm not gonna ask, Max?"

"I think we're probably looking for some important information. Maybe a secret? It could be personal or government."

"You think I'm involved in a government conspiracy?"

"It's the future. Anything is possible."

"Yeah. I could be in jail for arson."

"Or you could be successful."

"Seems boring."

"Okay gremlin. Who wants to climb up the Eiffel Tower?"

They ended up taking the elevator because they could.

When they reached the top, Kim looked around for any important info. "Guys I don't see anything."

He turned around to see his friends frozen. Max looked terrified. 

Alix was pointing at the person in front of them. 

"Hey, Kim." The lady said. She was wearing a bunny themed costume and her hair was almost as pink as Alix's. But she was taller."

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

"Let's just say, I'm your friend." She sent a subtle wink to Alix that none of them caught. "I'm going to need you to come with me."

"I actually have my own car, thanks."

"I need all three of you."

Kim grabbed his friend's hands. "We're good."

"I wasn't asking." 

Before Kim could move, he had a bowl over his head. "What are-" he tried to pull it off.

"You guys are the only ones we trust enough to pull this off."

"Pull what off?"

"Well, first of all, time travel."

"Time travel, but thats-" Max started to say.

"I'm sure that all of you know, where miraculous are involved, nothing is impossible."

"You're giving us miraculouses?" Alix was shaking with energy. "I'm so hyped."

"Yeah. We have a very important mission for you three."

"A mission?" Kim shrugged. "what kind?"

"Are you in, or out?"

"In." Alix squeezed Kim's hand. 

"I'm in too." He decided.

"Statistically speaking, I probably shouldn't. But I'm I'm too." 

"Great. I'm Bunnyx, and I need you guys to prevent Ladybug and Chat Noir from discovering eachother's identities prematurely."

"That seems easy enough."

"It isn't."

"But we can't affect the space time continuum like that. Scientifically..."

"This is all magic. Sorry nerd, but we are going to break every natural law that you know."

"All of them?" Max sounded weak.

"Why don't you guys see." 

Suddenly, they were pushed forwards and the bowls removed. 

"This is your first operation, Valentine's day."

"When I was akumatized?"

"Exactly. Your job is to go in and distract Marinette. Don't let her write her name on the scarf."

"Got it."

"Hey Kim, it's a good thing you're always a distraction to yourself and others."

"Shut up."

"Let's focus. I want to get back to our time before we mess anything up."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun concept I wanted to explore idk if I'll keep writing it or not.


End file.
